cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Life is Fun
'Life Is Fun ' is a song performed by The Odd1sout and Boyinaband Lyrics It's Super Music Friends Come On La (6x) Here they are with their hit single Life is Fun its James Rallison and Boyinaband Ahhh! Such a beautiful day The sun's shining in a beautiful way Gonna take a shower, brush my teeth and Life is ultimately meaningless Uhh... Uhh... But I'll get out of the house Get on the road, top down, hands out Put on my favorite song and nod to the rhythm The planet's being destroyed by your carbon emissions But I- I-, I'll head to class Try my best on every test ‘til I pass And my grades are screaming in my face: Ayyyy 98% percent of what you learn is a waste I get to hang out with all my friends My friends are the friendliest friends Can't think of a better way to spend my time Your brain is flawed and all your friends will die Never mind! I'm alive in the greatest nation! So proud of the exploitation of natives This graceful bird means freedom for all Tell that to the slaves, and bald eagles aren't bald I can live in the moment, milk every second At any time you could get clinical depression But I'll just be happy, no matter what's in store It's quite genetic and we have no cure Uh, at least We are young Not for long Life is fun It only goes downhill We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it Or you'll regret it We are young For now Life is fun For some people We gotta make the most of it, Make the most of it Good luck Woo! I got a brand new job today! Doin stuff that'll help the economy I'll save money and buy things at the store Banks can crash and capitalism is flawed And it's all because of my hard work And the thousand advantages you lucked into at birth I put a lotta effort in my resume! Good thing you don't have a black person's name I'm proud to be a functioning member of society Finally, I can be the citizen I dream to be Part of the community, contribute with my tax What could possibly stop me? The shrinking middle class I've at least got a nice stable job Until it's outsourced to China or replaced by a robot OH GOD- Well then I could relax a bit You'll be empty with nothing to distract from it But man I'm a passionate graduate I can be different and I have career paths to pick from I could be a rapper or an animator if I'm lucky Neither of those will make you happy, trust me I'm able to choose what I pursue You're a slave to people born richer than you Then screw it, I'll keep going in Then I'll party on the weekend and sing Thanks to autotune We are young Not for long Life is fun It only goes downhill We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it Or you'll regret it We are young We still die Life is fun Until you die We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it Because you'll die Life is a wonder You'll never know the answer Nature is a miracle Natural disasters It's good to be alive You could wake up with cancer But I'm healthy Healthy people still get cancer I love this show It's the last episode The sun is shining It's going to explode Every species is beautiful and unique though Children have malaria thanks to mosquitoes I met a cute girl with a ponytail Statistically, that relationship is going to fail I have a wonderful family, it's like no other You're not special and one day you'll bury your mother No matter what happens I can find a home! We. Will All. Die. Alone There's amazing potential in every human on earth There's no escaping the heat death of the universe I don't have to live a life based on negative parts No matter how bad they are, they're just thoughts Yeah that's fair Wait really? Yeah that seems reasonable Wait, wait, wait, wait but you were just telling me- Whatever man, I dunno, live your life how you want I'm not forcing you to do anything, I'm just saying Oh... Well in that case... We are young! Life is fun! We gotta make the most of it! Make the most of it! We are young! Life is fun! We gotta make the most of it! Make the most of it! Enjoy it while it lasts Category:Songs Category:Music Category:2019 Category:Songs sung by a Guest Star Category:CBeebies Songs Category:CBeebies Songs not written by the presenters